<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this life is good. by jasisst00pid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995147">this life is good.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasisst00pid/pseuds/jasisst00pid'>jasisst00pid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oh my babies! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, M/M, bob has a good life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasisst00pid/pseuds/jasisst00pid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob is happy, he’s content and his life has gone to a good place. Honestly, Bob never expected it to be this good. But he’s so incredibly grateful for all of his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Belcher/Linda Belcher, Gene Belcher/Alex Papasian, Louise Belcher/Logan Bush, Tina Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oh my babies! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this life is good.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time goes by too fast, Bob can’t help but think. They’re at Tina’s graduation party, well, more like he's at work since Tina wanted to have it at the restaurant. Looking at his daughter now, there’s a dull ache in his chest. He remembers the day she was born. God, Bob wasn’t even close to ready. </p>
<p>Linda had fallen asleep and the nurse deposited his tiny newborn into his arms. “Hi, Tina,” His daughter scrunched up her face and sneezed. Bob chuckled. “You look just like me ya know, back when I was born,” Bob whispered. “I’m gonna do good by you, sweet girl. I promise.” The small baby fell asleep in his arms, but he wasn’t tired. So he just watched her. He’d do anything for this girl, Bob decided then. </p>
<p>Now she’s all grown up, she’s moving out and going to college. She’s had a boyfriend the past two years, Zeke. Zeke worked for him, Zeke was a good kid. Never hurt Tina, always wanted the best for her. Bob secretly could see Zeke in their family for a long time. Gene had a boyfriend too, Lenny, Bob thinks his name is. Doesn’t really talk to Bob much, just sits at the counter with Alex and Alex’s girlfriend and distracts Gene from work. Louise though, she didn’t seem to care about dating. Cared more about various misdemeanors, getting suspended from school and ripped jeans. Bob knew she was a softie though. </p>
<p>In four years, all his kids will be grown. They’ll all be gone and moved out starting their own lives. He wonders distantly if his Dad hurt this much when he left. Probably not, Bob decides. His kids are his best friends, his favorite people, and he actually likes spending time with them. Maybe he didn’t fuck them up too bad, they’re good kids and they’re gonna be great adults. Bob still finds tears pricking his eyes and blames it on the onions. </p>
<p>“Bobby,” Linda says, hugging him from behind. Bob sighs shakily and sets down his knife before he turns around in her grip. Tears start flowing before he can really process it and Linda just rubs his back. “Dad?” He hears Tina say as she walks into the kitchen. Bob sniffles. “Hey Tina, having fu-“ His daughter cuts him off with a hug. “I love you, Dad.” Tina says and Bob sniffles again. “I love you too, Tina.” Tina hugs him tighter. “Aw! My babies!” Linda says and joins the hug. “Family hug!” Gene shouts and soon he and Louise have both joined. “You guys are my favorite, ya know that?” </p>
<p>Before Bob knows it, all his kids have left. Genes at Juliard, Louise is studying business and Tinas in Vet school. The house is lonely, it’s empty and quiet without them. So naturally, Bob gets a dog. Bob gets a very small dog, it’s a corgi and he names her Corndog, much to Linda’s displeasure. Sometimes during the day, so she’s not cooped up all alone, Corndog goes and spends a few hours at Uncle Teddys. Bob loves the dog, she likes to cuddle up on his lap at night and sleep in the crook of his knees at night. </p>
<p>If possible, he and Linda become closer than ever. They make a date night every week, and they actually stick to it. Bobs happy, he loves his wife, he loves his kids  who do end up coming to visit pretty frequently, and his loves his restaurant. Then Louise gets a boyfriend, she’s mysterious about it for a while until one day, when she’s 25 and starting to take over responsibility at the restaurant, stupid Logan Bush comes in. Louise kisses him over the counter and puts in an order for a burger. “So, Logan huh?” </p>
<p>“Ugh, I know right.” Louise says back and Bob snorts. “You kids sure got a way of picking the unexpected ones don’t ya?” Bob asks and Louise laughs, dropping a thing of fries into the fryer. “Yeah, we do. He’s an idiot, but ya know. He’s my idiot,” Louise sounds soft and happy, Bob smiles to himself. Louise told him one day, that she wants whoever she marries, boy or girl, to run the restaurant with her. “You love him,” Bob asks, but it’s not really a question. He can tell, knows his girl too well. “Disgustingly enough, yeah. Yeah I do.”</p>
<p>Then Tina gets married. Tina and Zeke get married. Zeke had opened his own restaurant, a little place a couple streets over and they were doing well. Bob loves Zeke, he’s a good kid, and he’s glad to see him in his family. Bob doesn’t cry as he walks Tina up the isle, he doesn’t cry when he hugs her and kisses her forehead. But he does, he can’t help it. The wedding is nice and beautiful. Gene and Alex get married two and a half years later, Bob cries again. Louise gets married a year after Gene and he cries and grips Linda’s hand as he watches Louise kiss Logan at the altar. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Bob and Linda are grandparents. A year or so after Tina gets married, she gives birth to a baby girl and names her May. Bob could look at her for hours, and often volunteers to baby sit just to spend time with her. “You got a great Mama, ya know that kiddo?” May babbles in response. He’s upstairs in the apartment, he generally takes days off for May and Louise is more than capable. Then a couple years later, Gene and Alex adopt a little girl, about three years old. His name is Sebastian and he loves his Papas burgers, and generally just hanging out at his Papas restaurant. </p>
<p>Bobs old, he’s getting old. He’s become one of the people who’s parents have long passed. His heart aches at the thought of his father, they’d gotten closer in his last years. But Louise, his own baby girl, she takes over the restaurant completely. So, now Bob and Linda are retired and they start thinking of moving out. Louise has shown interest in the apartment, thinking it’d be easier for her and Logan, who had long quit his job in favor of the restaurant with his wife. </p>
<p>So Bob and Linda get a small one bedroom apartment, it’s nice and cozy. Corndog comes with, but the sweet old girl is getting old. Bob keeps a wary eye on her. A few weeks after that, Louise sits him down at the restaurant. “So. You’re already a grandpa, so I think you know how this goes,” Louise starts and Bob gasps. “I’m pregnant!” Bob gets out of his seat and pulls his daughter in for a hug. “You’re gonna do great, kid.” She whispers into her hair and kisses it. Louise never grew past five four, much to her disgruntlement so he can easily tuck her into a hug like he used to. </p>
<p>Before he knows it there’s another Belcher in the world, technically a Bush but always a Belcher in his heart. Her name is Savannah and she’s as much of a spit fire as her mom, though they don’t learn that until her terrible twos. Bobs grandkids often come and just hang out at their apartment, he and Linda love it. They’ll take them out for food and down to the ever standing Wonder Wharf. Bob is happy, he’s content and his life has gone to a good place. Honestly, Bob never expected it to be this good. But he’s so incredibly grateful for all of his family. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i got soft,,,, i have no regrets lmk if y’all want me to continue this series</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>